


My Owl House headcannons

by BillionsAndBillions



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsAndBillions/pseuds/BillionsAndBillions
Summary: References to the entire series (as of S1)Rated teen up for profanity
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	My Owl House headcannons

Luz  
-blightsexual  
-listens to mother mother  
-favorite song is Verbatim because its about toxic masculinity (I think?)  
-favorite youtuber is LilyPichu or Gloom  
-curses in Spanish quite often  
-questioning if she's nonbinary or not  
-really likes target for some reason

Amity  
-luzbian  
-listens to girl in red secretly  
-likes the song Michelle by Sir Chole because her parents don't know its gay  
-she consumes coffee like its air  
-used to have a lil crush on Willow  
-says "fuck" a lot  
-hates her hair because Odalia wanted it to be like her siblings  
-thinks Pokimane is cute  
-watches Laurenzside frequently  
-plays ACNH to calm her nerves  
-plays the ukulele

Willow  
-pansexual?  
-badass bitch who could beat u up  
-doesn't curse often, but still does  
-hates the word “arson”  
-favorite plant is a venus flytrap  
-listens to Ricky Montgomery  
-watches Dangthatsalongname  
-hates fake friends with a passion

Gus  
-asexual/aromantic  
-theatre kid  
-can solve a rubik’s cube with his eyes closed  
-favorite game is stardew valley  
-the supportive friend  
-listens to Gorillaz

Boscha  
-Omnisexual?  
-could fuck u up bad  
-had a smol crush on Amity  
-touch starved  
-has controlling parents like Amity  
-hates Luz because she took Amity from her  
-Boscha and Skara are bff's

Edric  
-bisexual  
-has been through some toxic masculinity  
-knows mittens is a Luz simp  
-plays Valorant with Emira and mittens  
-cares a lot about his siblings

Emira  
-bisexual  
-really likes Twix  
-the mature sibling  
-flirty  
-curses like a mothertrucker  
-hates anyone who fucks with Amity  
-listens to MCR  
-has cross dressed before

Eda  
-pansexual  
-her anthem would most likely be Bubblegum Bitch by Marina & The Diamonds  
-will fuck u up with or without her magic  
-met King when she was 21/around the time when she was an adult  
-went to school with Amity's parents  
-still loves Lilith even though she did some fucked up shit


End file.
